


Tough Love

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, FaceFucking, Front-Hole Penetration, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Marks and bruises, Mild breath play, Name Calling, PIV Sex, Riding Crops, Safewords, Sub Peter, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, dom bucky, light Dacryphilia, masochistic sub Peter, sadistic dom Bucky, there's a lot of tags im sorry, use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Bucky comes home fresh from a mission, and Peter comes home fresh from thinking about him all day. He needs his mean dom.





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> So like. I'm thirsty for winterspider. And mean dom. Ta-da! All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter taps his foot as he watches the time wind down to freedom, lecture going through one ear and out of the other. His thoughts drift to Bucky who’s been on a mission for two weeks and is returning today. He chews on his lip, thinking about the last time they had sex. They had gone all night, testing the limits of their superhuman staminas.

Absentmindedly, he rubs his pencil along his lips, his tongue peaking out and thighs rubbing together at the thought of his boyfriend’s cock. He refocuses on the clock and gets more antsy. _Five minutes left._ He spends them trying to focus but only ends up lost in a fantasy until the bell rings.

With a haphazard goodbye to his friends, he rushes out to meet Happy at the car. Peter shoots a quick text to Aunt May as he bobs his head along with the music. He can’t help an excited wiggle once the tower comes into view, leg bouncing impatiently. When the car stops Peter nearly throws himself out of the car in his excitement. He throws Happy a sheepish grin at his look of exasperation.

He waves at the camera (at FRIDAY) on his way to the elevator then presses Bucky’s floor, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He grins at the thought of seeing his face when he catches sight of the Winter Soldier briefs beneath his jeans. He walks out of the elevator, dumping his back nearby, and walks out into Bucky’s living room.

He freezes, seeing Bucky remove the last of his weapons. Bucky looks up at him and gives a lazy smirk. Peter whines and launches himself at Bucky, arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he’s caught. Their lips press together in a sloppy kiss that eventually leaves them grinning at each other. He’s set back down on his feet but keeps his hands on Bucky’s chest, biting his lip as his eyes roam.

“I’m still wired from the mission,” he chuckles, tracing Peter’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Unless ya want t’ be roughed up and fucked out, I need t’ calm down first.” Peter mewls and drops to his knees. He wraps his arms around his waist and presses his face into his stomach. Bucky settles his flesh hand in his hair. “Safewords?”

“Mine is Karen, and yours is guillotine,” he replies promptly. His reward is a firm grip of his hair.

“Good boy.” Peter beams up at him, getting a soft smirk in return. Bucky presses his face into the crease of his thigh; Peter noses along his half-hard cock through the roughness of his pants as he rests his hands on Bucky’s thighs.

“Missed you,” he murmurs, kissing along the outline of his cock. “Thought about you all day. Missed your cock.” Bucky hums and pulls him back by his hair, making him whine in protest.

“Have ya been good? Not touchin’ yourself like I told ya?” A jolt of arousal shoots down to Peter’s little dick, a soft moan escaping.

“Yes, sir. Been _so_ good for you.” Bucky hums and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Pull me out,” he orders. “It’s time ta get that mouth workin’.” Peter moans softly and undoes his pants, pulling them down just enough for his cock to spring out. He wraps his hand around it, feeling how hot and heavy it is as something settles inside of him. Peter presses a kiss to the tip of his cock then takes the head into his mouth, sucking softly. Bucky groans softly above him and tightens his fingers in his hair. Peter loosely wraps his hand around the base of his cock then takes him in until he reaches his fingers. He bobs his head slowly as he sucks; he tries to get used to having him in his mouth again so that he can take him down his throat like he wants.

“That’s it,” Bucky praises. “Missed this sweet mouth o’ yours.” Peter lowers his hand and bobs steadily until he can feel his cock in his throat, slightly suffocating him. A hand keeps him there as hips press more into his face. He digs his fingers into Bucky’s thighs and whines in the back of his throat. He gets pulled off by his hair and gasps, coughing slightly as he sucks in air. A harsh chuckle has him looking up at Bucky through wet eyes. “Forgot a little thing like you needs ta breathe.” Peter blushes and closes his eyes.

“Get up and strip,” Bucky orders, releasing his hair. Peter scrambles to his feet and shrugs off his flannel, throwing it to the couch. He kicks off his shoes and pulls off his t-shirt. He takes off his pants and socks next, grinning at the sharp intake of breath he hears.

“Do you like my briefs, sir?” he practically purrs, turning to show the red star covering his ass with a coy smile over his shoulder. “Picked them just for today.” Bucky walks up as he turns around and grips his ass tight.

“They look _real_ tight baby boy.” Peter is pulled against his body, chests pressed together and Bucky’s erection slotted against his soaked briefs. “Been in these all day?” He nods and ruts against his bulge with a soft moan. He chuckles darkly. “Ya been secretly dressed like a lil’ _slut_ all day, huh? Showing your cute ass to everyone who came along?” Peter blushes and shakes his head quickly.

“N-No, sir! Only dressed like this for you!” Bucky cups his cheek with a mockery of a smile on his face before striking him; Peter’s head snaps to the side with a loud smack that has him looking at Bucky with tears in his eyes.

“I don’t like bein’ lied to, doll.” Bucky cups his chin and kisses his red cheek. “Go get my crop. Slutty boys need their asses beat for not knowin’ their place.” Peter almost runs to Bucky’s room, going through his closet to find the crop before coming back. Bucky is sitting on the couch when he comes back, relaxed with his cock still standing proudly. Peter drops to his knees in front of him and offers it up. After Bucky takes it, Peter stands back up with his arms behind him and wrists crossed at his lower back with his legs spread. Eyes roam his body slowly, looking for where to strike first. The crop brushes against his inner thigh, making his muscles tense and a shiver run down his spine.

The crop strikes the outside of his thigh, making him cry out. Bucky brings it down on his other, another test hit, before continuing to randomly strike along his body. The most marks land on his ass and thighs, the parts of him Bucky is fond of marking with his super soldier strength. He sets the crop to the side and pulls Peter back carefully by his hips, smoothing his hands over the skin. Peter hisses and jerks slightly before going still again. “Always mark up so pretty, doll,” Bucky praises, pressing kisses over the marks.

“Only for you,” he gasps softly. Bucky turns him and pulls him into his lap, making Peter straddle him. His cunt hovers above his cock, barely brushing against it with teasing little touches that have them both craving more. They kiss, Peter’s hands going into his hair and Bucky’s roaming his back and bruising ass. When they separate, Bucky’s lips travel down Peter’s neck with soft kisses and harsh bites that are sure to bruise as pretty as his ass will. Peter moans and bucks, pressing against his cock. Hands move his hips, and Bucky thrusts up inside of him all the way. Peter wails, pulling at Bucky’s hair; Bucky lets out a pained groan and bucks more into him.

Bucky wastes no time fucking into Peter, a bruising grip on his hips as he practically uses him like a fleshlight. Peter wraps his arms around his shoulders, nails going down his back as he holds on and cries out with each thrust. “My horny lil’ bitch,” Bucky growls in his ear. “My lil’ slut missed my cock, didn’t he?” Peter sobs into his neck, nodding as tears start to slide down his cheeks from the pain-tinted pleasure. Bucky coos. “My poor lil’ broken doll.”

It doesn’t take long for Peter to cum after being worked up for most of the day. He shudders around Bucky’s cock as the thrusts keep their pace, making him whimper in sensitivity and squirm in his lap. Cold fingers press to his aching cock, and he cries out, hips bucking away and onto his cock more. Bucky groans loudly and keeps his hips rocking as he fucks into him. Peter sobs steadily into his neck as he’s held down, Bucky releasing into his with a deep growl that has him shivering with the overwhelming need to submit.

Bucky holds him as his orgasm passes then pushes him back enough to see his face. Peter looks at him with dazed, wet eyes, cheeks red and wet with tear tracks. “Are you okay?” Bucky asks softly, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb. Peter kisses the pad.

“Yeah,” he croaks softly, chuckling at his shredded voice. “That was amazing.” Bucky chuckles and stands carefully, keeping his cock inside to avoid a mess. Peter squeaks and wraps himself around him.

“Lets get you in a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was filthy I'm sorry. I project onto Peter. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
